


Nesta Is Not Amused

by kashumaguflu



Series: acotar drabbles [12]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashumaguflu/pseuds/kashumaguflu
Summary: Written for the following prompt asked on my tumblr:"I bet I can make you scream my name."





	

“I hate this body,” Nesta growled, standing up and dusting the dirt from her scraped knees.

 

Cassian chuckled under his breath. “You’ll get used to it, sweetheart.”

 

Cassian and Nesta were training in a spacious field near Rhys’s townhouse. Cassian had wanted to teach Nesta how to handle her new Fae body. She’d been struggling, to put it lightly. Constantly tripping over her feet, running into doors, breaking crystal glasses, bending the silverware. Cassian was determined to help her reach her full potential as Fae, but he also didn’t mind spending so much extra time with her during their training. Especially since a sweaty and panting Nesta did certain things to his brain -– and other parts of his anatomy.

 

He was currently teaching her how to run through copses of trees without tripping over vines and protruding trunks. She wasn’t doing very well.

 

Reaching forward, Cassian’s nimble fingers removed a stray leaf from Nesta’s golden tangles. “How about we make a deal?” he asked.

 

She shoved his hand away exasperatedly. “What kind of deal?”

 

“I bet I can make you scream my name.”

 

Nesta’s head snapped up. “Excuse me?” she snarled.

 

“If I make you scream my name, you have to run eight miles before dinner,” he said, smirking. “If I don’t make you scream, I’ll leave you alone for a whole day.”

 

Nesta thought it over in her head. It was absolutely ridiculous, but she would appreciate some time away from Cassian. She pushed a stray hair behind her ear. “Make it a week and you have a deal.”

 

A frown formed on his lips. “A whole week?” he asked miserably. “Do you really hate me that much?”

 

She sighed, “I don’t hate you, Cassian. I’d just like some time alone.”

 

He understood completely. Nesta had been through a lot over the past several weeks. She was probably exhausted –- physically and emotionally –- and he wasn’t making it any easier for her. 

 

“Deal,” he said.

 

They continued running through the forest. Nesta made sure to duck beneath low branches and avoid scraggly vines and thorns. All was going well until she turned a corner. Her foot snagged a low branch and she tumbled down, leaves slapping her sweaty face. She landed flat on her ass, sticks and pebbles breaking her fall. She released an exasperated shriek.

 

Cassian held back a laugh as he reached out a hand to help her up. Once she was standing upright, Cassian said, “We’ve only been running for two minutes, sweetheart.”

 

“Cassian!” she yelled in frustration.

 

A cocky smirk was plastered to his lips. “I knew I could make you scream my name.”


End file.
